Waiting For Perfection
by Rosajean
Summary: Hotch & Emily established relationship, first time together.  This is the promised sequel to my story Unconventional Truths, but you don't have to read that first.


**This story is the promised M-rated one-shot sequel to my story "Unconventional Truths" but you don't have to read that first if you don't want to. Just know that Hotch & Prentiss are in an established relationship, Prentiss is guardian of a little girl hence the word 'kids' being plural, and she had a broken wrist as a result of a case. Also, this story is about their first time together and it takes place after the story but before the mini-epilogue in the very last chapter of UT. **

**One other thing though… this is my first time writing smut, and I had no idea what I was doing, so it may be horrible – I'm just warning you to be fair. :)**

It had taken them two months into their relationship to get to this night, which was about two years and two months too long for Emily. Aaron had been extremely patient in waiting until she was ready, and while she had no qualms about jumping into bed with him, she wanted everything to be perfect – which basically meant no cumbersome cast getting in the way. So she'd waited six weeks for it to come off, and then when it finally did, they'd been called out on a case that same day. Talk about her bad luck. The case had taken an agonizingly long eleven days to solve and they'd agreed from the start to keep things professional between them while they were out on cases. So she'd been stuck with high anticipation that left her fraught with unreleased tension the entire case through, while Aaron remained clueless to her plans to jump him as soon as the opportunity arose. JJ, on the other hand, quickly picked up on the slight change in Emily's behavior, and after wheedling the truth out of her and taking the prime opportunity to laugh a little at her friend, had graciously offered to babysit the kids overnight while Emily and Aaron had a date night.

And that's how she'd ended up in her bedroom, getting herself ready to surprise Aaron while he was downstairs washing the dishes from the dinner they'd decided to stay in and make instead of venturing out into the storm.

She stepped out of the bathroom adjoining her bedroom and stopped in front of the full-length mirror, running a nervous hand through her slightly curly hair and eyeing her body in the red lingerie she'd picked out weeks ago for this specific occasion.

Thunder crackled across the sky, drawing her attention away from the mirror to the window, and she crossed the room to throw the window open and lean her elbows on the sill as she contemplated the storm raging outside. The sky was ominous and lightning briefly streaked across the heavens in the far distance, but she'd always loved a good downpour. She inhaled deeply, reveling in the smell of the rain hitting the earth, and shivered as the cool air brushed over her scarcely clad form. The sheer babydoll piece she had just donned did little to offer warmth, but she had high hopes as to how effective it would be when she and Aaron decided to make a little heat of their own.

"Em, I've finished the dishes. I thought maybe we could watch–. Oh!"

Emily whipped around to find Aaron standing in the doorway, surprise and desire evident on his face. His eyes glided up and down her body, lingering on her full breasts and taut nipples pressing against the silky fabric. The arousal in his gaze was nearly her undoing and she shot him a sheepish grin. "Um…surprise?"

"Wow."

"Good wow?" She asked, slightly self-consciously.

He crossed the room to her swiftly, pulling her into his arms and plundering her mouth with his own, taking possession of her with his tongue, as his hands wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her tight against him.

The predatory look in his eyes when he pulled back sent a shiver down her spine. "Most definitely good wow." His hands smoothed over the silky material at her sides, as he took his fill in gazing over her body again. "You look amazing."

He swooped down and picked her up in his arms, laughing when she let out a sharp squeal of surprise. He took the necessary three steps to her bed, and barely warning her with a smirk, he tossed her onto the middle of it, delighting in her gasp and the little giggle that followed it.

As she watched, he methodically removed his wristwatch, shoes and socks, before climbing onto the bed and hovering over her. He leaned in for a kiss but she stopped him just inches away and shot him a saucy grin. "Alright, Mr. Alpha-Male. You can have your fun now, but don't think I'm letting you control this whole night."

"Looking forward to it," he stated with a glint in his eyes, before swooping in to claim her lips. One hand in her soft hair, the other at her jaw, he felt like he could lose himself completely in the taste of Emily and never care to find himself again. She was sweet and addictive and his appetite for her was insatiable. Part of him wanted to kiss her soft, supple lips forever, the other part of him wanted to taste her all over. Eagerly, he moved his lips to her neck, relishing the quiet whimper she released when he licked and sucked gently on her pulse point.

Her hands moved over his shoulders and down his back, frustrated by the layers of clothes between them. She wanted to feel him – all of him – pressed against her in the most desperate, wanton way. Making short work of the buttons on his shirt, she smoothed her palms up and down his broad chest, and then gently scraped her nails over him, causing him to shudder fiercely. Returning her saucy grin from earlier, he sat up and shucked his shirt completely, tossing it onto the floor before leaning back down to capture her lips again and tug her bottom lip between his teeth. His hands snaked up under the lingerie, reveling in the feeling of the warm, soft skin of her flat stomach. Sliding his hands up farther as his tongue stroked against hers, he took the weight of her full, firm breasts in his hands, his thumbs grazing over her pebbled nipples, and wanted to rip the nightie off of her immediately so he could taste them properly. Instead, he settled for pulling it quickly over her head and tossing it to the floor. Glancing over her body, he quietly declared her "Beautiful" before swiftly taking one taut, pink nipple in his mouth and sucking forcefully.

"Fuck, Aaron, that feels so good." She moaned, her hands in his hair holding him to that sweet spot. He tweaked her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger, causing her back to arch and forcing more of her flesh into his mouth. Pulling back a long moment later, he took a moment to take in her aroused eyes and swollen lips before giving her a dimpled grin and moving to her other nipple hungrily.

Her hands moved to his belt, but he quickly grabbed them, moving them to above her head and holding them there as he continued to lavish her breasts with his full attention, while basking in the sounds of her pants and moans. The aching bulge in his jeans was nearly driving him to insanity, but he was intent on making this first time with her unforgettable.

Eventually releasing her hands as he moved down her body, he laid a trail of kisses over her flushed skin, from her breasts to her toes and back, his slow pace torturing her endlessly. She swore she'd exact her revenge when she got the chance. He rubbed a knuckle against her center through her wet panties causing her breath to hitch and her back to arch again. With his typical single-minded determination, he painstakingly slowly removed the red scrap of material covering her glistening center and, pressing close, he breathed deeply. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating and he dipped his head, intent on having a taste.

He ran his tongue over her in one long, slow stroke, shooting her a bit of a smug grin when her hips bucked up off the bed, then holding her down with a firm grip on her thighs as he set to work on ravaging her. When he began thrusting his tongue in and out of her, she couldn't keep herself from burying her hands in his hair and begging him to never stop. Lifting a hand from one of her thighs, he brushed a thumb lightly over her clit as he continued working her with his tongue. The loud whimpering sounds coming from her told Aaron that she was close, so he moved up to flick her clit with his tongue as he thrust two fingers in and out of her deeply and quickly.

"Ugh, Aaron! Yes…yes….oh god, don't stop!" He pulled her engorged clit between his lips, sucking on it as he continued to stroke her with his fingers, and quickly pushing her to the edge. He curled his fingers inside her, hitting that perfect spot and sending her flying. Eagerly, he watched her face as she came undone, at once convinced that it was the most erotic, beautiful, and intensely captivating thing he'd ever seen – especially knowing that it was because of him that she looked that way.

All he could think about was having her, making her finally his in every sense of the word.

When he moved back up her body, she pulled him to her, kissing him hard in gratitude and love, before quickly flipping them over in his distraction.

She chuckled at his look of surprise. "My turn."

She leaned down to kiss him again, before trailing light kisses along his jawline, pulling his earlobe into her mouth to suck on when she reached it.

She ran her hand down his chest, pausing briefly to play with his nipples, then continued down to rub her palm lightly over the large bulge in his pants, grinning as he stifled a groan. "For me?" She asked coyly, keeping her touch on him agonizingly light.

He grunted something similar to a yes and she wasted no time in unbuckling his belt and undoing the button and zipper. She pulled off his pants, tossing them to the floor, and couldn't help the little giggle that escaped when she saw what he was wearing. He looked down and groaned, suddenly wishing he hadn't worn those particular boxers today.

"Superman?" She bit her lip, trying to stifle another giggle.

"Christmas present from Jack." He explained with a good natured roll of his eyes at her obvious amusement.

"Hmm, well he might be onto something there. Tall, dark, and handsome, not to mention the whole hero-thing. Yep, I'd definitely say it's an apt comparison."

"So does that make you my Lois Lane?"

He pulled her up to him for a kiss, but it didn't last long as she drew back, feigning affront.

"Puh-lease. I'm so Wonder Woman, not Lois Lane."

"Are we seriously discussing superheroes right now?"

"Hey, you're the one wearing the boxers, not me."

"Well, I can fix that." He moved to pull them off, but she stopped him so she could do it herself and slid down so she was kneeling to the left of his legs. He lifted his hips slightly and she slid them down, absentmindedly tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes, as she eyed his impressive erection. She wrapped a firm hand around his velvet skin and stroked slowly, watching as his eyes closed in pleasure from her touch and his cock grew impossibly harder.

Leaning down, she licked a long line up his shaft and took the mushroomed tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and delighting in the sounds of Aaron's groans from her ministrations. She looked up to find him watching her intently, his face showing strong arousal. Continuing to pump the lower half of his hard, large dick with her hand, she took him into her mouth deeply. She sucked him hard on the way back up before plunging down on him again, this time feeling him hit the back of her throat.

"Oh god, Emily…so good…mmm." She repeated the move several times over until she felt him lifting her off him, groaning for her to stop before it was too late.

Crawling back up to kiss him thoroughly on the lips, she straddled him and rubbed her drenched center against his length, desperate for the friction and the feel of him there. His hands on her hips, she sat up straight and lifted herself, loosely gripping his cock and aligning herself with him so she could slide down onto him.

Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his hard, thick cock pushing into her for the first time, savoring the penetration until she was fully seated on him. When she opened her eyes, his piercing gaze bore into her and she couldn't breathe for the feeling of him being so deeply inside her, both in body and in mind. He swiveled his hips just the tiniest bit, teasing her, and she couldn't help releasing a moan. "Oh god, Aaron," she expelled breathlessly.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she rocked her hips against his experimentally, delighting in the hiss of pleasure she heard him release. She leaned down, eager to kiss him again and groaning at the change in angle as he slipped from her just the slightest bit. His hands left her hips and roamed over her back and down to her ass, clutching the cheeks as he thrust his hips up into her for the first time.

The sensation – the friction – was nearly overwhelming and he shut his eyes, forcing himself to think of anything but this beautiful woman riding him, in order to gain back some modicum of self-control. He never imagined she'd be this tight. Opening his eyes a moment later, he watched as Emily sat back up, and replaced his hands on her hips as they started an agonizingly slow rhythm together.

His grip on her hips was tight and she was pretty sure she'd have bruises there in the morning, but the idea of it only turned her on more. She was his and he was hers, and she'd have the marks to prove it come tomorrow.

He let her set the pace, but slow and steady didn't last for long and soon she was riding up and down on him fiercely, taking him deeply within her every time. Her body over him was magnificent, her chest heaving with her panting, her nipples stiff with arousal, and her dark eyes watching him with dilated pupils as he watched her in turn. He could feel her throbbing muscles clench around him as she grew close to her climax. Leaning up, he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as he moved a hand to her clit, drawing circles over it with his thumb. That was all it took to push her over the edge for the second time that night and he watched as her whole body shuddered with pleasure and she called his name lasciviously. She fell on top of him in momentary exhaustion, enjoying the waves of bliss as they rode over her body, and gasping for breath.

It took her a moment to notice that he was still hard within her and she lifted her head to look up at him.

"Alright?" He asked her softly.

She grinned at him. "Better than alright." She clenched her inner muscles around him, challenging him to keep going.

Quickly getting the message, he wrapped an arm around her and deftly flipped them over. This was the moment that he'd been dreaming of for what seemed like years. Sure, it was cliché, but the alpha-male in him loved being on top, loved covering her with his entire body as he made love to her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, watching his face contort in pleasure as he slid into her even further. His long, deep thrusts with his pelvis hitting her clit every time quickly brought her back to the edge with him and her body cried out for one more release before it was over.

Their eyes locked on each other and he was intent on making them finish together this time. "Come for me, Emily." He whispered to her as he thrust in deeply again, watching her raptly. His words were all it took and she was flying again, this time taking him with her as her muscles clamped around him again. He covered her mouth with his own as he shot inside of her, thrusting his hips against hers as hard and deep as possible. His release was more intense than any he'd ever known before and he collapsed on top of her when it was over, his head buried in her shoulder, exhausted. He started to move off her, but she wrapped her arms around him, so they stayed like that, chests heaving, trying to regain their breath for a long moment.

He eventually pulled out of her, and she let out a slight whimper at the loss of his warmth. Pulling the blankets down so they could lie under them, he lay beside her and moved her so that she was spooned against him, her head resting on his left arm and his right arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled her tighter against him, and when she looked back at him, he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

She quickly fell into a deep slumber, and he buried his face in her satiny, strawberry-scented hair, kissing her gently on the back of the neck before he let his exhaustion pull him into sleep as well.

In the end, it was one of the best nights of sleep either of them had had in a long time.


End file.
